


CYaR-Insanity

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: CYaRon, Chika and You are gay af, Double Date, F/F, Leah cant handle CYaRon's insanity, So is Ruby and Leah, YOU CAN'T FRY THE FISH YOU, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Leah flew to Numazu to see her girlfriend Ruby, Chika gets the 'grand' idea to have a double date.It sounds like a better idea on paper.





	CYaR-Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a test fanfic, as I am not used to the different way of creating stories here. I'm used to Quotev's more simple story creator.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah arrives at Uchiura. She was not expecting two annoying childhood friends there with her girlfriend.

_'These damn cicadas are so loud! How do they put up with these annoying pests?'_

That was the thought of the mildly annoyed Hakodatite. As she's from a cold region of Japan, Cicadas are so uncommon that they're basically extinct there. The noise grated on her ears, like nails on a chalkboard. But she came here for one reason and one reason only. Her sweet, innocent, adorable girlfriend Ruby Kurosawa. Since that unforgettable week over winter the previous year, the indigo haired second year became smitten, no thanks to their weekly phone calls. And that brought her here. The town of Uchiura. Where the beach is right there and a certain mikan head calls 'The Booneys'.

_'I know Ruby said to meet her in there but...'_

_'Why Chika-san's family inn?'_

The ryokan family inn, also the place of residence of the hopeful idiot, her two older sisters and her short and _maybe too young looking_ mother. But she digressed. A high pitched yap caught Leah's attention. Looking over greeted her cold defence with two small, hairy puppies to which they double teamed and murdered it visually and mentally. The female slowly walked over to the twins and knelt down in front of them. Her hands moved towards and rubbed the heads of the pups, a large smile coming to her normally flat complexion. 

"Awww, aren't you two just the cutest animals in the world?" she spoke, in an odd voice, similar to that of talking to a baby. The excitable young dogs only wagged their tails at a faster speed, happily yapping in unison. That didn't last long though as the door opened and a familiar sailor girl yelling her greetings.

"Leah-chan, Ohaiyousoro!"

"Uh-"

The two looked at each other, one's face going red, the other's getting a really smug look towards the other.

"I can punch you." 

* * *

 "Ruby-chan, you didn't tell me your girlfriend had an adorable side to her." You said teasingly to Ruby, but with the tease aimed at Leah. The redhead gave a giggle at that, whilst the pouting, moody Leah growled at the sailor.

"I TOLD YOU I'D PUNCH YOU!" Leah yelled, only to be greeted with a yell in return.

"There's other guests here, shut up!"

"Oooooo, you got yelled at by Mito nee-chan." 

"Chika-san, I'm not afraid to punch you as well..."

The mikan haired third year chuckled, as well as her equally mikan crazed childhood friend. Even though that was much to Leah's dismay. Ruby lightly pat her girlfriend on the head. 

"R-Ruby-chan... you're not helping..."

There was only a giggle in reply. A noise of thought came from the main mikan crazed girl. 

"Well I can't really blame you, Shiitake's puppies are adorable as all heck!" That was Chika's first mistake.

"Well, it helps that their carer is also adorable as heck too~." The ash-brunette gave yet another tease, this time to her own girlfriend.

"Mouuuuuuuu! You-chan!" Now it was Chika's turn to blush into a red mess and pout, which only made You chuckle at her cuteness. Even the ginger's ahoge was frazzled, emoting her embarrassment with her. 

* * *

After quite a while of discussion, teasing and Ruby being cute while doing little to nothing, a question resurfaced into Leah's mind. She completely forgot about it after what had transpired upon her arrival. 

"That reminds me, Ruby-chan, why did you arrange our meeting day for this week at Chika's?" 

The shy girl made a confused noise in response and then remembering why she had done this. "Because Chika-chan had a great idea for next week!"

"Yeah, Yeah! We decided that since me and You-chan planned our date for next Saturday, we should have a double date!" excitedly said the ginger.

"Eh?"

"You know, me, You-chan, Ruby-chan and you. Having our dates at the same time in the same place."

"C'mon, it'll be fun! We can go eat fish as a four, go to the arcade, go on my father's ship and-!"

"Hell no." Leah stated, standing up from the seat.

"Huh?" went the girlfriends in unison.

"If you think I'd go on a double date instead of just a regular date with Ruby-chan, you're both idiots!" 

She started to walk away, but then someone grabbed her arm.

"Oh come on Leah-chan! You have to! It'll be really fun!" Chika complained, pulling her back towards their seats. You went and did the same thing, instead grabbing onto her girlfriend's hips and pulling with her.

"Yeah, don't be such a tsundere Leah-chan!"

"I-I'm not being a tsundere! I just dont want to have a date with you two annoying, orange loving idiots!"

" **Mouuuuuuuuuu!** "

Ruby knew what to do. She knew exactly how to get Leah to agree to these plans. She heard of this tactic being used by Kotori Minami, the third member of μ's to get her and leader Honoka Kousaka's childhood friend Umi Sonoda to join them as school idols all those years ago, Dia told her that she found this out by her ' _secret methods_ '. The redhead lightly grabbed her own midriff and prepared the tiny amount of faux tears.

"Leah-chan..." she spoke quietly. Chika and You turned to Ruby along with Leah, the two childhood friend's thinking the same thing.  _'She's doing the thing.'_

"Onegai!"

(Translator's note: Onegai means please.)

Leah flinched a bit and lightly gasped. The adorable, sad beg of her lover echoing in her mind. She couldn't do it. She couldn't refuse this, it was like something in her body forced her to choose to go with this stupid plan. The restraint left and the purple twin tailed female only sighed. A tiny bit of red faded in on her cheeks.

"F-Fine... we can do this, stupid double date thing..."

The other three females smiled and high fived each other at the same time. "Yay! CYaRon wins!"

Next week is going to be one hell of a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me how I did, cause I think this is going to suck.


End file.
